1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The general inventive concept relates to noise reduction, and more particularly to an electronic device and a memory device to compensate a power supply current passing through power supply lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device having no independent power source have to be powered by an external power source through power supply lines. A power supply current flowing through the power supply lines may fluctuate according to a change in power consumption of the electronic device. The power supply lines for supplying power from an external host to the electronic device typically have considerable inductance. Thus, as the length of the power supply lines is increased, the fluctuation in power supply current may result in significant fluctuation in power supply current. The fluctuation in the power supply current may cause an electromagnetic interference (EMI) in the electronic device.